New Moon - Emmett and Rosalie
by keg2015
Summary: This is the story of New Moon seen through the eyes of Emmett and Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

2. Love and Sacrifice

Rosalie

God, these terrible humans; especially Bella. I will be honest and admit that the root of why I don't like her stems from my jealousy. I don't understand how someone could be so ignorant and naive. She truly believes that this is the life she wants; she is so wrong. To become a vampire is to make such great sacrifice. I didn't get an option or a choice before I became this way. I so desperatley wish I could have a human life, with my Emmett of course. I would do anything, _anything_ to have that human life, to have children, grow old. However I will never have those things no matter what I wish. Bella doesn't understand that. She's caught up in the love she feels for Edward, the glamour she sees in vampires. Bella doesn't see the darkness, or that we are simply statues and nothing more. We don't grow or progress. We're stuck exactly like we are for all of eternity as life goes on around us. Knowing that, and being forced to accept it is almost unbearable.

I don't know how I survived before I found Emmett. Don't get me wrong - I love all members of my family, but Emmett is the **only **thing that makes this life bearable. When I found him - bloody, broken,and barely breathing I knew it was selfish of me, to force this life on him, but I saw something inside of him I simply could not live without. For those 3 dreadful days while his change took place, I did not leave his side, I did not let go of his hand. I don't think I'll ever get the sounds of his screams out of my head, those screams tore at my heart. I truly believed I loved him from the moment I saw him.

When he opened his eyes I felt both relief and anxiety. What if he hated me for doing this to him? What if he turned into a monster? What if? As he sat up, we all stayed completely still as not to startle him. Much to my surprise he was so grateful for saving him, he was jovial, laughing, and happy.

I knew we were destined to be together, in the first few days of his newborn life. We were inseparable, he never let go of my hand, he never strayed from my side, he would always come to me first. I am happy to say that things haven't changed much since then. Emmett's first kill of human was the same year he was changed - 1935. We were living in Oregon then, Emmett and I had hunted in a park close to our home. Emmett was in the middle of draining the blood from a large buck when the scent hit both of us. It was appetizing but nothing I couldn't handle. I saw Emmett's head swivel in the direction of the scent, and I knew it was over.

"Emmett no!" I screamed, but it was too late. He was already running with me behind him. I knew I couldn't possibly physically stop him, and with that realization I let him go. Emmett drained the man of his blood quickly and he died a relatively painless death. The second the man's heart stopped beating Emmet dropped him to the ground. He saw the blood on his clothes and hands which is what made him realize what he'd just done. I wasn't angry with Emmett at all, I just was upset that we would have to uproot and move once again.

Emmett did feel remorse at his first kill, and all of his kills after that but Em has the beautiful quality of being able to let things go. He never dwells on his mistakes. Just another wonderful trait that makes me love him more.

When Bella cut her finger, I knew Jasper couldn't handle it. The overpowering scent, the close proximity, it was too much. Emmett and Carlisle did manage to restrain Jasper long enough for Alice to take him out of the house. I think the adrenaline rushing through Emmett made Bella's blood just a small factor in this great conflict, for a while. Once things had calmed down, the scent hit all of us, hard. I saw Em's eyes go dark, and his nostrils flare which told me it was time to go. I stepped directly in front of him, took his hand and began walking towards the back door.

We began walking on a trail, furthering ourselves from the house.

"Jesus fucking Christ" he said exasperated.

I stroked his knuckles and squeezed his hand.

"Look at you, first you play Mr. Hero, and you also didn't turn baby Bella into a late night snack." I joked.

That earned a laugh from him. We stopped in a small clearing in the dense forest about 11 miles from the house. Em pulled me into a tight hug and rested his cheek on top of my head, occasionally placing kisses there.

"I'm proud of you babe." he said

I looked up at him quizzically.

"I know this is hard on you Rosie, all this shit with Bella and just the family in general." he began "I've been thinking...maybe we should take a trip. Just you and me. We could go to Ireland stay in a cottage in the country, go to Paris and stay in the city. We just really need to get away, and have some time to ourselves. Its been a while."

He ran his hand up and down my back and took another deep breath.

"I think it's best for us to just take a vacation for a while, get away from all the drama. What do you think?" he asked while turning my face up to meet his.

"I think it sounds perfect." I agreed.

"I love you woman, you know that" he told me. It was so definite, so unarguable.

"Yeah, I know."

These were the moments when I forgot everything we didn't have and I could focus on what we did have. Eachother


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Emmett

Do you ever feel like you're on one of the rides at a carnival? The kind where you're spinning around and around and everything is blurry and out of focus? That is the way life is at the Cullen house at the moment. I'm unbelievably happy that Rosie agreed on the trip. Even though we don't know where we are going just yet, ANYWHERE is going to be better than here. With Jasper's guilt and Edward rage - let's just say I'm already packed.

Rosie and I begin slowly making our way back to the house; not in any here to return to the chaos. I really do hope that Jazz is ok. Don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of slip ups; but I can't say I've ever tried to consume my brother's girlfriend. I'm sure he knows we don't blame him but that won't stop him from feeling the way he does. I've felt that guilt, that self loathing, but I've always been able to let it go. Maybe it's Jasper's gift of emotions that makes him unable to forgive himself.

I know everyone in my family has some type of "problem" with their lives as vampires; except me. Rosalie misses her human life and mourns it more than anyone else. Edward hates himself and hates most everything that has to do with this life. I think he wishes he were human mostly because of Bella. Alice is happy as a vampire, but she wishes she knew more of her past and where she came from. Jaspers past life was badass, but I know he's happy as long as Alice is by his side. Carlisle and Esme had problems in their first years of this life, but have both come to terms with what they are.

As we enter through the large glass doors, I notice the over whelming scent of blood is no longer present. Poor Esme looks so conflicted. She does her best to keep everything as ... human as possible. To keep us like a traditional family. I think I'm closer to Esme than most of my other "siblings". The tragedy with my real mother made me fonder of Esme and closer to her than most anyone else. My memories of my human life are limited, those memories of my biological mother are even more so. I was seven when my mother died giving birth to my younger brother Teddy. I remember missing my mother dearly, but in a household with 8 brothers and a strict father - there wasn't much time to wallow in my sorrows.

I notice Rose is still holding tight around my torso. I know she is holding me to make sure that I am ok - with the blood, and what's happened. I am and I give her a nod to show her so. I cross the room to try to comfort my momma, I know Esme appreciates it. I return back to my wife and place her in my lap.

I don't know what is going to happen with Edward, or the world but as long as I've got my Rosie. It's all going to be fine. I can see how tense everyone is as Jasper and Alice enter the room. I hear Esme talk to him in her mama bear voice, telling him it's not his fault. Alice looks and me and Rose, she nods - answering our unasked question "Is he ok?".

I know that Bella's going to be fine, Jasper is going to be fine. Now the problem is Edward. I don't have a fucking clue what is going through his head; watching Jasper charge at her, then watching all of us try to restrain our hunger. I can't imagine if someone came after Rose ... actually I can, I can imagine me slowly ripping that person's fucking head off.

I just want everything to calm down .. well... as calm as anything can be with us. I hear Edward approaching, I also see everyone in the house go tense. I notice that my arms become instinctively tighter around Rose, just to be safe.

The door knob turns ... and here we go.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Things have been kind of crazy and I also lost the inspiration. I will do my best to update more regularly. I'm not quite sure where the story will go from here but I would LOVE for anyone to give me some suggestions!**

**Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosalie

I can't believe he would just expect us to up and move. Don't get me wrong I'm supportive of his choice to leave Bella, but that doesn't mean we have to leave our home. We fit in here, we're comfortable and stable here. Also if we move again, we have to start all over sooner. Another 3 years of terrible high school ... I don't think I could take another day.

God, why would Carlisle **ever** agree to this? I get that Edward is his favorite son, but what about the rest of us? Does he honestly think this is fair?

"Why don't _you_ just leave Edward?" I suggest.

"We are a family Rosalie," Carlisle says "We stay together as a family."

"Oh, and do we make decisions as a family Carlisle? Because it seems only you and Edward agree with this decision. The rest of this _family _wants to stay." I tell him, enraged.

Carlisle shakes his head at me. I hate being treated as though I am a child. I do love Carlisle and I have never disagreed with him over something like this, but he knows I am right. He knows that this isn't fair to the rest of us but he can't let angel Edward down.

"It's not like that Rosalie," Edward replies (to my thoughts), "I know how shallow you are Rose, but I didn't know you were also an idiot."

Emmett stands, placing himself in front of me protectively and tenses.

"Edward you can shut your fucking mouth, or I can shut it for you." Emmett growls.

"Oh will you Emmett?" Edward mocks. He and Emmett charge at each other before Carlisle steps between them.

"Enough!" Carlisle demands, "I won't have this family fall apart."

"Oh please Carlisle! I stand with Rosalie, I don't want to leave here, but I also don't want to go against you. If you demand it, my wife and I will leave Forks, but don't expect us to follow you. We won't." Emmett says angrily.

I see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces, but I'm with Emmett. We do love our family, but my full commitment is to my husband. And why should we follow them when they have no care or sympathy about what we feel? Emmett and I could make it on our own. They know that.

I can see the anger rolling off Em in waves. His body is shaking and his breathing is harsh. I touch his wrist, gently, and he looks down at me. I motion my head to the stairs and he nods.

We make it inside our bedroom, and Emmett hurls a large, crystal vase into the wall. It shatters into millions of tiny beautiful pieces.

I stand placidly at the door. I understand his anger, but I deal with mine internally, where Emmett needs to be physical and show his dominance to get release.

"Sorry baby" he says sincerely. He faces away from me, looking out the window.

I come up behind him, wrap my arms around his muscular shoulders, and bury my face in between his shoulder blades - breathing in his scent.

"Was it wrong?" he asks uncertainly, "I meant what I said about us leaving on our own, but was it wrong for me to say it?"

"No." I say shaking my head, "Baby you weren't wrong. I think they were shocked, but they needed to hear it. We **can **survive without them. As much as I hate to leave here, I'll do it for Carlisle."

"I don't want to go with them Rosalie. Why should we?" he questions, as he turns to face me.

"We shouldn't."

"You and me?" He asks hopefully.

"For all eternity babe."

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**So it's official - Rosalie and Emmett are headed off on their own. I'm very happy with this chapter, but let me know what you guys think. I'm still open to any suggestions, so if there's anything you want to see happen in this story - let me know.**

**Thanks**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emmett

I guess I never realized how much of a bitch packing was. It's officially one of the things I hate most in the world. Not to mention I hate _why _we're packing. Yes, I know it was my decision to leave, but it still sucks. My decision was the right one, and I'm still pissed. I'm not a child and I don't appreciate having people make choices for me. Carlisle knows that. The rest of the family agrees with me, but they don't have the balls to go off like Rose and I.

Well...that's not true. Jazz and Alice want to stay because this family is really the only stability they've ever known. Of course Rose and I will miss everyone, but we also need to get away for a while. Maybe this will also show Carlisle and Edward what making rash decisions costs.

Rosie actually looks ... content. She wears a slight smile on her face as she folds piles of clothes to put into suitcases. Using my vampire speed, I race over to stand behind her, and wrap my arms around her torso.

"What's that look for, gorgeous?" I ask.

"I'm...happy." She replies, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that wrong Em? That I'm happy? ... I mean, obviously I will miss everyone and this place. But ... I'm excited that we're going off on our own little adventure. Just you and me." She giggles.

"No, it's not wrong. Its been too long since we've been alone. Everyone will understand eventually, It'll just take some time." I soothe her.

After a brief kiss, we return to our respective positions. Rose packing all our clothes, making sure everything was nice and neat. And me doing all the heavy lifting which included: all of Rosie's priceless marble statues that adorned our room, dark mahogany furniture, and everything else.

With the last zip of the last suitcase, we look at each other and all around the room. Everything we've decided to leave behind, is wrapped in plastic coverings and everything we're moving with us is neatly stacked and wrapped in bubble wrap. Alice was nice enough to make arrangements, so that everything that can't travel with us will arrive just as we do.

Rose comes to my side and tucks herself tightly against my side. We both take a look around our room, which now seems empty and bare. It's crazy to think that even though we've been here for less than 5 years - we're now moving again. It's even crazier that were moving under these circumstances.

Rose see's me getting lost in my thoughts and slowly strokes the side of my face.

"You ready?" She asks quietly.

"You bet."

* * *

It seemed as though the house was empty as Rose and I left our room and packed most of our items into the jeep. Everyone appeared around us when the trunk of the jeep thumped closed.

If Alice and Esme could cry, I knew they would be.

Rosie made the first move and approached her sister. They held each other so tightly, I was sure one of them would break. They were whispering soothing words to each other about calling constantly and meeting up every month.

Jasper came up to me with a grin on his face. I could tell all the sad emotion was getting to him. He reached a pale hand in my direction, and I took it and pulled him into a bear hug - earning a chuckle from everyone. He hugged me back just as tight.

"You take care of little pixie for me, and distract mom so she doesn't have too much separation anxiety" I joked

Jazz laughed and squeezed me a little tighter.

"Take care of yourself bro." he said in his southern accent as we released. I gave him and wink and was almost immediately tackled by his wife Alice.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off the ground. She buried her face in the side of my neck and cried softly.

"Hey, quit that! Knowing you and Rosie you'll be with us all the time and I'll never be able to get rid of you!" I exclaimed.

She giggled and slowly released me.

"Love you Em." She said softly

"You too Tinkerbell."

Esme and Carlisle approached me as one, both pairs of eyes were sad. As we embraced Esme just told me how much she loved me, and Carlisle begged me to change my mind about leaving. It was a worthless attempt, he knew our minds were set. I joked with them, and explained how much I loved them both and how we would see each other all the time.

Edward was standing against the wall of the garage. Once everyone was done hugging Rose and I he went to make his move toward Rose, attempting to give her a hug. Before he could reach her, I grabbed her just above the elbow and pulled her tightly against my side - protectively.

I looked directly at Edward, speaking to him through my thoughts ...

_No one disrespects my wife, you're no exception to that. You're the one who is doing this to our family, so don't try to act like you're just a spectator. We'll either make up or have it out soon enough... but until then - stay away from my wife._

Edward simply nodded and exited the garage.

I waved a final goodbye to everyone and Rose blew a kiss. We got into the jeep and she grabbed my right hand. I ran my thumb against the back of her hand and gave her a kiss.

Moscow here we come.

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Big thanks to everyone who reads/follows/reviews any of my stories. I'm actually happy with this chapter and happy about how everything is coming together. I chose Moscow because Russian winters with Rosalie's beauty simply seemed like a perfect combination. I'm still open to any suggestions!**

**Also - I know this is a twilight fic, but I would love if you guys would check out my new story - Of Gods and Men. I'm very happy with it and I could use some reviews to tell me what you guys think.**

**Thanks again!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_I like to touch your tattoos in complete_

_darkness, when I can't see them. I'm sure of_

_where they are, know by heart the neat_

_lines of lightning pulsing just above_

_your nipple, can find, as if by instinct, the blue_

_swirls of water on your shoulder where a serpent_

_twists, facing a dragon. When I pull you_

_to me, taking you until we're spent_

_and quiet on the sheets, I love to kiss_

_the pictures in your skin. They'll last until_

_you're seared to ashes; whatever persists_

_or turns to pain between us, they will still_

_be there. Such permanence is terrifying._

_So I touch them in the dark; but touch them, trying._

**_First Poem for You by Kim Addonizio_**

* * *

Rosalie

Warmth.

Laying here in the black silk sheets, naked, body intertwined with my husband. I feel nothing short of joy listening to his panting and feeling his arms encircling me. I'm laying on top of him, between his legs with my head on his chest facing toward the large window - watching the snow fall in large flakes. It's just past three in the morning and the full Russian moon is shining into our window, making our pale skin look like milk.

I'm in love with Russia. We have moved into a modest yet luxurious two-story modern cottage. The cottage is decorated with beautiful cream and dark browns, vaulted ceilings, rafters, a huge fireplace, dark mahogany leather couches, and copper bathtubs. It instantly became home for us after our first steps inside.

I've always been amazed by Emmett. His body ripped and contoured _everywhere_ with muscle. His arms like giant pale tree trunks and his chest is broad like no one else's. He has always reminded me of a cross between the great Hercules and a teddy bear. His physical presence is nothing short of intimidating, but his demeanor toward me had never been short of a perfect gentleman. Every fiber of my being adores him.

* * *

I remember when we were in the first stages of our relationship, when he found out about Royce. When I told him, he became so angry he ripped a full-grown tree out of the ground by the roots and threw it several hundred feet, and after he his anger subsided he dropped to his knees in front of me, buried his face in my abdomen, wrapped his arms around me, and sobbed without tears. All I could think from that moment was _I love you...I love you. A_s I buried my face through his dark curls, kissing and attempting to comfort him. When he recovered, he grabbed me and held me tighter than he ever had before. That night was the first night we made love, and ... that night healed what wounds were left in my frozen heart.

* * *

Even though we no longer have the ability to sleep, bedrooms are a necessity. Obviously for sex, but also because after we've finished, we lay there...mostly in silence, occasionally planting a kiss on the other's body. It helps us feel some sense of normalcy, laying there until the sun awakens. Sometimes as I lay there, I almost feel like I'm sleeping; reliving memories that are mostly good. I replay our wedding, our vacations, but sometimes, no matter how hard I try - the bad memories creep in. The way Royce's hands grabbed at my skin, the way the blood felt leaving my body and flowing into the street, the pain I felt as man after man grabbed and violated me in the most intimate way...

Emmett feels me go tense against him, he's felt this many times. No matter how hard I try, sometimes the memories of my past slip through the walls I've built up against them. Em's always there to bring me back of course, always there to make me feel safe from all harm. _I love you._

He slides his knees up, bending them, which makes me slide up his body so that my face is almost on top of his.

He wraps his arms around me so tightly its breathtaking, and he grabs my chin in a firm hold - his eyes staring intensely into mine.

"He isn't here Rosalie, he's gone. God.. If there was any way for me to go back and kill those bastards myself I would." He says shaking his head. "But you need to know baby, that I'm here... I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Not ever. Don't let them in baby."

I simply nod... to overcome with emotion to even speak. I press my lips against his hard - hard enough to leave bruises. Our tongues meet and he rolls me onto my back gently then grabs my hips hard enough to break bone.

As our bodies become one with familiarity, the light of the moon shines into our bedroom making everything seem almost dreamlike. everything stands still like statues, everything stops, time does not matter. Nothing does ... but him.

_When I pull you to me, taking you until we're spent_

_and quiet on the sheets, I love to kiss_

_the pictures in your skin. They'll last until_

_you're seared to ashes; whatever persists_

_or turns to pain between us, they will still_

_be there. Such permanence is terrifying._

_So I touch them in the dark; but touch them, trying._

**_I love you_**

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

** I feel terrible, I haven't updated in a while and for that I am very sorry. School has been so crazy, and I been exhausted. Still I am in the process of getting into an updating schedule - at least once a week is my plan, but I might alternate between stories because some stories need more writing time than others. But, yet, I will make a valiant attempt.**

** Also, this story has been a bit saucier than the other chapters - I'm not up to write a full-blown lemon just yet, but this way the next best thing. If there is anything you want to see happen in this story PLEASE let me know.**

**Thanks again - R&R**

**xoxo**

** - I used "First Poem for You" by Kim Addonizio because I recently had to analyze it for a class and it has quickly become one of my favorites. No, Emmett doesn't have tattoos but I thought the lines about darkness, permanence, and trying in the relationship, were perfect for Rose and Emmetts relationship and for this chapter. **


End file.
